the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Callis and Vanessa
The Tale Of Callis and Vanessa There was once a young girl named Vanessa who loved a boy called Stefan, but he did not love her back. Vanessa could have been a student at the school for evil with her dislike of almost everyone in the village. Stefan loved not Vanessa,but a fine girl named Honora. Vanessa thought Honora was a evil witch. But Vanessa's love isn't the only love here. Callis of Netherwood, a uglification teacher at the School for Evil, had been looking for love. The school master was trying to woo the lovely Callis, and he did not suceed. For Callis saw right through that mask, and rejected him. Callis fled to Gavaldon, afraid the School Master would hunt her down. Vanessa loved Stefan, but Stefan only had eyes for Honora, who Vanessa believed an evil witch. Vanessa tried to befriend Honora, but only to get closer to Stefan. Vanessa decided to ask Callis for a love potion. When Callis gave her the love potion, she warned Vanessa that it would only last one night. Well, Vanessa didn't listen, and ended up getting pregnant with Stefan's child. After 7 months, she gave birth to two twin boys, both born dead. Vanessa then went to Callis again, demanding a fertility potion. Callis told Vanessa that the harder she tried to get Stefan to love her, the more their relationship would be damaged. But once again, Vanessa didn't listen, and she threatened Callis that she'd tell the elders she was a witch that cursed her to never give birth to a healthy baby. So, reluctantly, Callis handed the fertility potion to Vanessa, who quickly drank it. 7 months later, she gave birth to a healthy baby, who looked just like Stefan. But Vanessa and Stefan's souls didn't mix, so Vanessa ended up giving birth to two twin girls. When Callis handed her the second baby, Vanessa cried in disgust. The second baby had bulging eyes, and scrawny pale skin. Her hair was raven colored. Vanessa shoved the baby back at Callis, and told her to leave the baby in the woods to die. Vanessa quickly bundled up the blonde baby, who she named Sophie, and ran back to Stefan. Instead of throwing the baby into the woods, Callis decided to bring her home and treat her as her own daughter, and named her Agatha. As young Agatha grew older, Callis began to use uglification spells to make herself look more and more like Agatha. The elders began to get suspicious, but ended up hating Agatha as they hated her mother. Meanwhile Stefan tried very, very hard to love his beautiful, gorgeous daughter Sophie - taking her to Batterby's , read her storybooks, etc. But he could only see Vanessa's soul mirrored when he saw her. When Stefan saw Agatha, he felt an affection towards her. He also started secretly meeting Honora. Vanessa was worried. What if she wasn't pretty enough? Was Sophie not pretty enough? Vanessa started making herself beautiful with all sorts of beauty products. She thickened her lips with a special paste, dyed her eyes green, and dyed her hair gold. Seven year old Sophie would mimic her, rubbing honeycream on her cheeks. When Vanessa and Sophie, gorgeous and stunning, watched Stefan play with Honora's sons, Vanessa now felt heartbroken. Vanessa eventually died alone, and Callis died while sacrificing her life. She is survived by Agatha of Woods Beyond and Tedros of Camelot. Category:Tales Category:Article stubs